


Hillbilly Love

by Snuggleswitu



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking, Uninformed Consent, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: It was just another night and another John to help pay the bills. Well, it started out that way until things went a little awry.





	Hillbilly Love

“Hey Snowflake! You look pretty good em dem tiny shorts.” 

I hate hillbillies. They are the bane of my existence. On the bright side, I haven’t met a guy who can last more than four minutes. I’m not gloating about my ability as a bottom, it’s more like complaining about the lack of men who can actually make me cum. 

Give my booty a little shake and see what comes up for a nibble. Like fishing, but I get paid to do this.

“Hey! I’m talking to you! You shook day ass for dem ugly townies, shake it fo me!”

Ugh, well at least it will make me an extra few bucks to pay rent. A bitch has gotta eat.

“50 bucks and you can make sure it’s real, big guy.” A little eye flutter and the right angle of bend and guys tend to want to kill their dog to jump an ass.

“Dat too much. Tirdy. Dat nuf.”

Well at least he understands how to barter. 

“50 and I’ll let you use that baseball glove of a hand on my milky bottom.”

His faced turned from regular relaxed old timer to a fucking conniving beast in .2 seconds.

“Deal.”

50 is pretty good for a few minutes. With the price of a condom being less than two dollars, I’m making it out pretty well.

“Come ‘ere purdy. I take you to ma house.”

“We can just go to the restroom over there in truck stop. No one will say anything.”

“No. Ma house. Fiddy bucks, we go ma house.”

“Fine.” 

I got into his beat up, old as Chevy truck and we made our way down to the middle of the fucking forest. An Uber would never come bad get me.

“In dere we play. I par car. You strip”

Yeah, whatever dude. I nodded and walked into the house. It was more like a shack. What a waste of an hour of my life to drive out here and back for like three minutes of pump and dump. Ugh.

I pulled off my white tank top and daisy duke shorts that I had to stuff my 8 inch cold into. Lots of guys get a little intimidated by the Johnson between my thighs, but I don’t give a damn. I use it when I have to, which i why i care a butt plug in my murse. I can’t get it up without something in my ass. 

Good ole boy walks in and looks me up and down. He’s got about 90 pounds and a foot and a half on me. I was not built for winning anything besides chess tournaments. 

“You gon’ lay down ova dere.” He pointed to a very disgusting dust covered couch. Pretty sure I just saw a rat crawl around.

“Um can we just maybe do it on the floor? The floor looks sturdy.”

It looked better than being impaled on a loose spring.

“No. Da couch is good.”

Sure. I walked over to the couch and turned back as I was lowering myself to see that he was almost completely naked too. His overalls and yellowed shirt were laying in a heap on the floor.

What I saw made me change my mind about a lot of things. This hillbilly was covered in tattoos, ones I recognized that belonged to a certain group of people. He had muscles on top of muscles, but moved like a fucking stealthy tiger. His smile turned into a smirk and I couldn’t close my mouth at the beast that was swinging before me. It had to have been 13 inches, flaccid, and wider than my bicep. This was going to be a very painful six minutes of my life.

“You look like you seen a ghost, mon sher.”

“I have seen a demon, that’s for sure.” I gulped and laid down. I grabbed my murse and pulled out the lube. A few drops normally did it, but for this, I would probably need the bottle.

“So... how would you like to do this.”

“I guess da way most people do.” He shrugged, but his shyness had disappeared some. It was more of sarcasm than anything.

“Alright. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“You just lay dere like dat. I do da work.”

Sounds like a plan. He sauntered over like a grace of a ninja but with the body of a lumberjack. It was weird to see him move like a big guy and make absolutely no sounds with these creaky ass floor boards. 

He pulled my hips toward hhis groin, my legs going over his shoulder. He stared at my pucker for a few moments while he grabbed my bottle and coated the monstrosity he was attached to. 

He slipped a finger in and I gasped at how warm and big it was. He hooked it and started aggressively rubbing my prostate. I had never had a guy just go for the gold in the first few seconds. He was probably a minute man. I was hard as a rock and leaking as he moved my entire body with each finger thrust. 

He added another slowly and started scissoring them. I was about to blow. 

“Whoa! Wait. I’m about to cum. Just slow down.”

He looked at me and I swear I saw the Devil in his eyes because he added another finger and just started nailing my prostate. I arched up and screamed as I emptied my load on his arm and chest. I was shaking and my legs were only staying in place because his other arm was keeping it there. 

He wasn’t stopping. I was so sensitive, my eyes started watering. I started trying to claw at his wrist to get his hand out of me or to let my legs go, but he just kept on what he was doing. 

“Please! Stop! It’s too much! Please!!” Over and over again I begged until I started to feel less pain and more electric currents. 

I put my head back and let him keep it up. I was tumbling toward another orgasm when he finally relented. I would remember this for quite some time. 

He looked me in the eyes as he sunk his massive cock inside of my folds. I couldn’t even make a noise. It was the biggest thing I had ever had inside of me and I have a decent amount of toys. 

He smirked and bottomed out. The air left my lungs and my ass was on fire. If he moved, I would jizz again, without a doubt. He stayed like that, staring at my eyes as he just hovered above me. He pressed my knees to my chest and slowly pulled out. I grabbed his arms. I just kept telling myself, “five minutes tops. Big guys don’t last long.”

When he punched his hips forward, I have never screamed so loud in my life. The moan that followed was obscene. He just kept watching my face as he pounded my ass like he was sprinting for a medal. My eyes rolled back in my head and my breathing started to match his thrusts. 

“Dats it, mon cher. I want to see it all.”

He was seeing it all. My face was doused in sweat along with the rest of my body, I couldn’t even say a coherent sentence if I tried. His eyes were burning in to me as his cock destroyed my money maker. I couldn’t even repeat my phrase as my dick jumped with another spasm. 

He had drug three loads from me by the time five minutes was up. I peeked at the one not broken thing in the shithole which was a clock on the wall. 

He saw me dart my eyes over to the time piece and grabbed my chin with his now empty hand.

“Eyes on me, mon cher. I want to see it all.”

I kept my eyes staring staring into his. I had never done this before mostly because it was awkward. With him, it was more than awkward. I felt hopeless, utter despair and yet the most pleasure I had ever had. He smirked at me when my mood plummeted and my cock grew rigid again.

I couldn’t last another round. They were becoming painful mostly because my ass was now more pain than pleasure.

“Dat’s it, mon cher. Show me errtang.”

This guy was going to break me. He pulled back suddenly, still keeping eye contact. He flipped me over and used his same hand to force my head to the side. I had closed my eyes right before he flipped me. I couldn’t take his stare anymore. It was almost humiliating. Like I was a slut that was being punished for being a disgusting whore.

“Mon cher, you no learn. I teach you. Dis fo yo own good.”

I felt the sting before I heard the slap. He had just rained his baseball mitt down on my ass. He continued as I cried out for mercy. I was clawing at the dusty, disgusting couch to try to squirm away while he was sitting on my legs as continued to rain down blows. The sound of skin on skin made me try to shrink back. It was horrible. The lain radiated to my skull. Tears laced my cheeks with trails that were growing wider by the second.

“I say, look at me, mon cher. You look.”

I nodded. I lost count around 30. My thighs were dark red with handprints on them. I could only imagine what my ass looked like. He flipped me back over and the next second was buried deep inside of me with my legs around his hips. He was deeper than before and it was making everything worse. 

His thighs rubbed against my stinging rump and throbbing hamstrings. I couldn’t help it, my eyes closed while I savored the mix between the pleasure and pain, something I had never really had before. I had actually never been spanked. My parents weren’t exactly parents and were never around to do it. I would have probably acted the same, but enjoyed it much more if this is what it felt like.

The grip returned to my chin and it felt like my bones were popping. 

“Look! You no listen.”

I couldn’t look. I couldn’t even raise my head. His cock was pistoning inside of me and causing me to crumble apart. There was no coming back from this. I would never get fucked like this again and it was probably about to end. It had been ten minutes. 

The man pulled out of me. I finally looked up at him in my almost drug induced hazy mind and tried to figure out why he stopped. Did he finish? Am I done with the world’s best fuck?

“You no listen n’ you no clear mind. You in space. I see now. No worry, I keep you dere. It a happy place.”

I had no idea what he just said, but the next second, I was on my belly again with his hand grabbing my hair and pushing my face into the couch. He pulled my ass up and went back to trying to drill his way through me with his dick. I was a moaning, drooling mess and had no idea what time it was. 

He flipped us around a few times and hit different angles. Every time he laughed, he would canter his hips and make me blow again. I passed out at some point. I couldn’t even stay awake.

When I woke up I was on that filthy couch, naked, and with copious amounts of semen flowing out of my ass and between my legs. It wasn’t all mine that was for sure. I had just realized he didn’t use a condom and I was starting to freak out with what little energy I had. 

I looked over and saw a note by my clothes. I ended up crawling on the floor in the tiny amount of light dawn gave out. Dawn? Oh fuck. It had been over 17 hours. 

The note was from Hillbilly Bob.

“Mon cher, you feel tight. I come find you again when I need. Stop doin’ what you be doin’. I don share. Keep da card. I pay fo you. You pay me back with you.”

It took a second to understand what this crack addict just wrote. There was a black credit card next to my shoes. The name on it was mine. How the hell did he get my name?

I reached for my phone and realized it wasn’t mine anymore. It was brand new and had only one number in it. The contact said Master Louisville. I didn’t want to call it, I wanted my phone back. A message popped up while I was changing from the only contact and it said, “Tonight. Stay put. Food coming.”

Well that wasn’t happening. I opened my phone and tried to download Uber. It wouldn’t work. I tried every other method and even tried googling a taxi. The phone chimed again, “You no listen. You will.”


End file.
